The Tale of Tessara
by Tyla and Bet
Summary: What really happened when Tessara was believed in? When she was a known Guardian? This is what happened before 'The Guardian of Faith'. This is the backstory of Tess.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tale of Tessara**

**What happened before 'The Guardian of Faith'**

**It is the tale of Tessara. Read on.**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Although I do own Tessara, the Guardian of Faith.**

**This story is happening before Jack Frost became guardian. Hundreds of years before that.**

* * *

Tessara is the original guardian, the belief of all myths. The keeper of all children stories.

It was a chilly evening as Tessara strolled through the streets, smiling at the laughing children as she held their hands. The children sighed as they were greeted by the warmth.

"Tess!"

The Tooth Fairy fluttered by, stopping next to her. The children squealed in delight, and Tooth managed to flash a kind smile at them.

Tess turned Tooth as a grin spread on her face. "Hello there, Tooth Fairy."

Tooth grinned as she waved to another adoring fan. "Sorry. Got to get going now-it's going to be sunrise soon. This is my last place."

Tess nodded knowingly, and didn't say anything as the Tooth Fairy flitted back to her job. A cold tugging sensation touched her hand, as Tess immediately pulled away. This feeling was too familiar.

She looked around to see a dark shadow consume a house, as screams were muffled. The fire was too slow now. It didn't go off yet, but it was too slow.

Too slow.

She'd have to warn the other Guardians-Pitch Black has finally covered the world with darkness.

* * *

**Here's some things I'll tell you. READ THIS!**

1. The Guardians were waiting for Pitch's attack. Tessara and Tooth were in the only spot of Earth where Pitch Black didn't cover with darkness, but in this chapter he finally gathered the strength to cover every inch of Earth.

2. There is no Sandman, and Pitch doesn't attack with Black Sand and Fearlings. He only uses shadows and darkness.

3. Again, I'll say there's no Jack Frost, too.

4. Tessara is the Guardian of Faith.

**If you still don't understand something, PM me. But somethings are kept secret for a reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

North looked around, making sure that everyone was present. The Easter Bunny looked strangely agitated.

"What's the problem here?" He asked, looking anxious. Of course, because Easter was a week away. Even though he had plenty of time, he didn't want to waste it.

Tess answered for him. "It's about Florin. It's... Covered with darkness."

Tooth looked worried, but Tess could see a guilty relief covering her face like a mask. Tooth was glad she wasn't attacked. But she had every right to feel that way. Tess knew it was scary.

North nodded. "I was starting to think it was safe there, but... no."

Bunny looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Tess wondered what it was, but something tingled in her mind. This sensation... It was dangerous, something she didn't want to feel.

"Flickering." Tess murmured. She didn't want anyone to feel any more worried, but the Guardians understood what she meant. Pitch was making things dangerous for them. Tess looked up and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"It's my job as the Guardian of Faith to keep everyone believing." She announced.

North had a shocked look on his face as he understood. It was a method that she couldn't use.

"Tess, you don't need to-"

Tess just smiled warmly like the calm breathing of a flame. "It's alright-it's only for a little while."

She gazed over at the giant globe, and saw what she expected. Pitch Black was predictable, but as much as he was, he was dangerous. The lights in Asia-all of them except for one was out. She couldn't explain what it felt like-an empty void in her mind, a black hole in her heart. For a second, she doubted if what she chose was wrong, or... or too dangerous.

No one was saying anything. They were all thinking. Planning. But they all knew that...

That it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Tess ran to her room, the only beautiful place in the world to her. The room was lit with warm fires, and Tess walked across them. The truth was, these flames were the children's beliefs. Hundreds of them were out and not burning, and the ones that were still on were flickering. Even though, they warmed to the bone. Tess couldn't help but smile at this seemingly dangerous situation.

Tess had a fire of her own, the fire that was her heart. It was a large flame, as Tess was said to have a large heart. She appreciated it. Though it was dangerous to have it bare, for it held her soul, too. If the Fire of Faith, Tessara's Soul, ever went out, then she would cease to exist and fade away. She was the most important Guardian-the one that held them together and kept the children believing.

Once the Man in the Moon had told her that when she let the Fire of Faith sit on Earth, peace would cover and burn out the darkness of Pitch Black. But it would also make Tessara powerless until it was put back in her hands.

North wanted to protect the Fire of Faith as much as possible, but Tess had insisted to keep it wild and free. Covering it would only cause more... discomfort. The fire stayed in the middle of the room, set on a beautiful glowing boulder.

The Fire of Faith was _gone. _

Tessara should have been angry or worried. She should have found someone to blame, like Pitch. She should have started looking for it, because it costed the world.

But instead, she smiled. Why was that?

That, I cannot tell you, reader. It is for me to know and you to find out.


End file.
